Perspective
by CherryxDarling
Summary: Tucker, Parker, Dash, and Danny's point-of-view of the Pier scene in confessions of a teenager in denial. Complete.
1. Tucker

**Perspective**

**Part One:**

**Tucker.**

**--**

I peered around the back of the shed, seeing stand up and face me, shrugging. I shrugged back, and then she turned around, gazing towards the other end of the Pier. A figure was running towards her, and it looked strangely like…

Parker Thompson? I was right? Hell _yeah_. I was totally going to rub her face in that!

I saw Parker smile, and his mouth moved as he talked, his eyes shining. This guy was in _deep_. And I don't think Sam knew what she was getting herself into. They shook hands, and I wished I could see Sam's expression. I also wished I had a camera, so I could capture said expression. I snickered.

They talked some more, and I edged more towards them, risking the fact that Parker might spot me. Oh well. He seemed to _entranced_ by Sam to even look my way.

Then, I saw Parker lift his hand, touching the side of Sam's face. Wow. Getting that close so soon, huh, Parker. I instinctively reached into my pocket, taking out my cell phone and just holding it in my head. I was serious when I had told Sam that I would call Danny if something happened. Parker looked like the kind of person who worked out…and Danny hunted ghosts. Those two would make an interesting fight. I grinned, and shook my head.

I thought it would be _hilarious_ if I called Danny and he saw Parker with Sam, and seeing him get jealous. I knew Danny was in love with Sam, and Sam was in love with Danny, but getting them to admit it was the problem. Paulina was a minor obstacle in my little plan of getting the lovebirds together. I had to rid of her, soon. But Danny and Sam both would have to cooperate…

I paused, my grin freezing on my face as I heard Sam yell. Her posture got stiff and I saw the slightly panicked and amused look on Parker's face. What was going on?

I flipped open my phone and found Danny's number, pressing the green call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny." I turned my back to Parker and Sam.

"…Tucker? You're actually talking to me?" He sounded surprised.

"Not exactly. Listen, I have a slight problem. Well, technically, it's _Sam's_ problem, but -"

"What? Sam? What kind of problem?" He sounded angry and panicked.

"Calm down, dude. We're at the Pier -"

"What happened? Is she hurt?" He interrupted.

I sighed, frustrated, and glanced back at Parker and Sam cautiously. "No! Listen, Sam has this guy after her and we sort of need your help." I winced, knowing that Danny would take that the wrong way. Now he probably thought that Sam had gotten raped or something.

"I'll be there." And then I heard a click. Shit! Danny was going to do something dangerous and probably risk his identity, and it would be all _my_ fault.

And then, I smiled, and flipped open my phone again.

Time to call Dash.

--

Dash had gotten to the Pier quicker than Danny, even with Danny's un-godly ghost speed. He had been taking a walk, or something, near the Pier and had hurried over when I explained Sam was in slight trouble. But, by the time I had stopped talking to him, I quickly realized that Sam and Parker seemed to be getting along just fine.

I was in big trouble. Calling Danny back would be futile; I knew he was probably almost here and not anything I could say would stop him anyways. I was doomed. _Doomed_.

"What's going on?" Dash appeared behind me suddenly, and I jumped.

"Sam's meeting her secret admirer." I said simply.

I heard a slight _whoosh_-ing sound and I turned my head and Danny was standing there, in _full ghost-form_.

Hence the reason I called Dash.

He couldn't just reveal his identity in front of him - just the fact that Dash was there would stop him from doing something reckless. I was such a genius.

"Took you long enough," I muttered, trying to stall for time.

"Phantom?" Dash asked, confused. He glanced from Danny to me, and I shrugged.

Danny ignored us, and brushed right past me and towards Sam and Parker. "What is he doing?" Dash hissed to me. I shrugged again.

"Phantom's a complex…ghost." I said, smiling at me own ridiculous comment.

Dash still looked confused as we followed after Danny, trying to keep up with him. Parker and Sam turned towards us just as we walked up to them, and Sam's pleased expression fell away into a horrified one, her eyes looking at all three of us. She looked overwhelmed, for a moment. Parker looked at Sam, dumbfounded, "Did you invite people here?"

Sam looked at him. "Well, I told Tucker to come so I wouldn't get kidnapped," She explained, pointing at me. "But it looks like _he_ invited the other two." She glared at me.

I shrugged for about the hundredth time that day. "You yelled! I thought he was trying to drag you away, or something." I lied a little. I didn't think that situation was _that_ desperate.

Sam looked towards Dash and Danny, and she looked like she was going to say something, but Danny beat her to it, "Who are you?" His voice was cold and fierce.

"This is Sam's _secret admirer_." I glared at Dash. He was _not_ helping the situation. I looked at Sam hesitantly, and noticed Parker staring at her.

"No, this is _Parker Thompson_." She said dryly, and I smirked. I was psychic _and_ a genius.

"You have a secret admirer?" Danny asked her. Then, I saw Sam finally look Danny over, and her eyes widened. We both knew the consequences of Danny revealing his identity. Too bad Danny just seemed to _forget_ them in his bout of jealousy.

Parker looked at Danny, too, and said, "Oh, Phantom! I've heard many stories about you. This is the first time I've seen you up close." I chuckled darkly. Poor Parker didn't know that he was probably going to get injured if he didn't shut the hell up.

Danny glared at him, and Dash said suddenly, "Yeah, um, what _are_ you doing here, exactly?" I kept forgetting that Dash didn't know the Danny-Phantom deal.

I saw the rebellious and angry look in Sam's eyes, and she smirked at Danny, "Yeah, _Phantom_. What brings you here on a night like this?" She was trying to make him say that he was jealous. Or maybe she was just trying to make him mad.

Danny's hard stare visibly softened as he looked at her. "Sam -"

Then, Parker had a dumb moment and decided to cut in. He was a little clueless. Kind of like Danny. That kind of sucks for Sam, doesn't it? "Actually, Sam and I were just leaving." Sam looked relieved at Parker's interruption, but I knew what happened next wouldn't be good.

Danny glared heatedly at him. "She's not going anywhere with _you_." He growled.

Dash scoffed. He was almost as bad as Parker. "So what, she's going with _you_ then? I don't think so." This whole thing was pretty damn funny. They were all _fighting_ over Sam. This never happened!

"Well, she's certainly not going with you," Danny nodded towards Parker, and then looked at Dash. "_Or_ you."

I glanced over at Sam, and she looked severely pissed of. I just sat back and waited, knowing that she would interrupt soon and probably lash out on Danny (and probably Dash, too). She probably couldn't take much more of this, knowing Sam. And of course, me being the wonderful psychic I am, she did what I predicted.

"Actually, I _am_ going with Parker, and since when are you my boss?" She was fuming now. "Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend, Phantom?" I winced as I noticed her almost slip-up. Sometimes we got so used seeing Danny in his ghost-mode that he forgot that no one else knew his secret. "I'm sure she needs you more than I do." She frowned at him. Then, she grabbed Parker's hand, squeezing between Danny and I in an attempt to escape.

Then, in one swift movement, Danny's hand shot out and grabbed Sam's wrist, forcefully pulling her away from Parker and into him, and I could see Parker just staring at them, Dash was fuming, and I practically had a heart-attack. _That_ was something new. Since when did Danny get so bold?

"Sam, don't do this."

At first, I had thought that Sam would give in, just by the strange look in her eyes. And then, as she pulled away slowly but firmly, I realized I mistook the look in her eyes for something else.

She was about to cry.

"You're a little late, Phantom." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she moved towards Parker. "You had your chance."

And then she walked away.

--

**I hope you all liked it! **

**Of course, for the people confused, go read **_**confessions of a teenager in denial**_**. This story goes along with that.**

**I've decided to do the same thing for Danny, Dash, and probably Parker, too. Does that sound good to you?**

**Review!**


	2. Parker

**Perspective**

**Part Two:**

**Parker.**

**--**

I glanced down at my watch, picking up the pace as I ran down the length of the Pier. Crap, I was almost late. How was I supposed to make a good impression with the one girl I've been waiting to meet if I'm late?

I slowed down a little when I saw a small, dark figure standing on the edge of the Pier, staring off into the horizon. I smiled. She turned to look behind her for a moment, before turning towards my direction. I started running again, but I stopped before I got too close. I didn't want to be completely out of breath when I introduced myself.

Samantha looked at me with interest as I grinned at her, and as I finally stopped walking in front of her, I saw her look me up and down before giving me a slight, shy smile. My own grin only got wider as I stuck my hand out, "Samantha. I'm Parker Thompson."

She took it, looking a little hesitant, before replying, "Um…hi. Call me Sam." I nodded.

"Will do. So I take it you got my letter?"

She nodded, and then a confused look flickered across her face. "How did you get into my locker? You don't even go to my school…"

I couldn't help but smile. Leave it up to her to think of something that most girls wouldn't have. I just shrugged. Truthfully, I had paid some of the second-string football players to find out Sam's locker combination and slip my note in there. It was pretty simple, which was good for me and…probably bad for Sam. "I have my connections."

Her eyebrows shot up. "With who? The vice-principal?" I laughed at that.

"No, not the vice-principal. But that's one of the reasons I like you, Sam. You're funny." I admitted boldly, urged on by her small blush. I put my hand up to her temple, brushing away a piece of black hair from there, purposely letting my finger move against the side of her face. She flushed.

She stared at me with those intense eyes of hers and shot back, "And how exactly do you know me?"

I was caught off-guard by the question, and I'm pretty sure I let it show on my face. And then I smiled, again. "Just because I never talked to you, doesn't mean I've never _seen_ you. I went to Casper High for awhile, remember? You're unique and you stuck out in my mind." I explained simply.

And of course, I got the reaction I was expecting the least. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. "You talked…you talked to my _parents_?! What, am I like _engaged_ to you now?!" She shrieked, and I jumped a little. Talk about a mood change.

I shook my head rapidly. "No, it's nothing like that!" I put my hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. "Listen, I just talked to them. They _were_a little suspicious, but I told them that I only wanted to now about you because I was from the academy in Boston and I was looking for possible transfer students." I shrugged. "I figured you didn't want your parents to know that I was your _secret admirer_." I winked, and she blushed. I wasn't really very embarrassed by the fact that I had willingly self-proclaimed myself as a secret admirer to Samantha Manson. But I didn't know why.

But I _did _know that I really liked her.

Surprising me once again, she smiled at me. "Thanks, for that. I mean, my parents can be a little…eccentric. And very insane." I laughed at her obviously aggravated comment.

She suddenly whipped around, my hand falling away from her shoulder automatically. I heard the sound of loud footsteps, and three figures were nearing towards us. I sighed. I had specifically told her not to tell anyone about our meeting, but I guess I couldn't blame her for other people just "showing up."

Sam's eyes were very wide as she stared at the three other guys standing in front us. The one on the far left was dark-skinned, with glasses and a red beret. He was looking cautiously at his companions, and me and Sam. I could see the amusement in his eyes. I noticed the one on the far right had a pissed off look on his face. He had blonde hair and he was fairly tall and very well-built. He could probably beat me up, if he really wanted to.

And right now, he looked like he wanted to. I was about to inspect the third member of the group, but instead I turned to Sam and asked, "Did you invite people here?"

She looked at me, a trace of nervousness on her pretty features. "Well, I told Tucker to come so I wouldn't get kidnapped," She explained, and pointed to the guy on the far left. "But it looks like _he_invited the other to." She glared at him.

The guy named Tucker shrugged, "You yelled! I thought he was trying to drag you away, or something."

It looked like Sam was going to reply, but a cold and angry voice cut her off, "Who are you?" It took me a moment to realize that the guy in the middle was talking about _me_, and he was glaring fiercely, at _me_.

Shit.

The one on the far right sneered at me. "This is Sam's _secret admirer_." Tucker looked towards Sam warily, and I glanced at her, too. Had she told him about me, too?

Sam huffed angrily. I thought it was cute. "No, this is _Parker__Thompson_." She corrected. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tucker smirking. Did he know something I didn't know?

"You have a secret admirer?" The guy in the middle moved his astonishing green eyes towards Sam again. I finally moved my gaze towards him, intent on getting a good look of the guy who was so mad at me for just standing here. My eyes widened at the familiar figure; it was the Ghost Kid, or Phantom, to be precise. I'd heard tons of stories on the news, in the paper, and plenty of rumors from the other people here in Amity Park, but I've never seen him before this incident. My eyes roved down his white hair and green eyes.

Yep, he looked pissed too.

"Oh, Phantom! I've heard many stories about you. This is the first time I've seen you up close." I've heard that it's harder to hate people you know, but that saying didn't ring true in this situation…because he just glared at me harder. I tried to keep my cool…this guy-ghost-thing could kill me, right?

Wait, how did he know Sam?

The guy on the right suddenly cut in, "Yeah, um, what _are_ you doing here, exactly?"

I saw Sam smirk. "Yeah, _Phantom_." She taunted. "What brings you here on a night like this?"

Phantom looked from me to Sam, his gaze softening clearly as he looked at the teenager. "Sam -"

"Actually, Sam and I were just leaving." I had just _met_ her. I wasn't about to let her attention get stolen away so easily.

"She's not going anywhere with _you_," The fierce, cold voice was back, and so was the heated stare.

The guy on the right (what is his _name_?) scoffed rudely. "So what, she's going with _you_ then? I don't think so."

Woah. Were they fighting over Sam?

And was I taking a part of the fight?

"Well, she's certainly not going with you." Phantom cocked his head towards me. "_Or_ you." He stared at the blonde guy.

I noticed Sam shift uncomfortably beside me. "Actually, I _am_ going with Parker, and since when are you my boss?" She was definitely livid now. This really was a screwed-up situation we had here. "Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend, Phantom?" Suddenly, I felt like I was missing out on something. A story, a joke, or whatever. Like I was the odd man out. "I'm sure she needs you more than I do." She looked sad, then, and I decided I didn't want to know. And I wasn't going to ask, either.

Catching me off-guard (again, she's _so_ unpredictable), Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, brushing past Tucker and Phantom. But just as fast as Sam's hand had found mine, it slipped away, and I turned around, where I spotted Phantom and Sam, and what looked like an intimate embrace they were sharing. He had a good hold on her wrist, and their faces were barely inches apart.

I was in shock.

What. The. Hell.

"Sam, don't do this." I could barely hear Phantom murmur to her.

I knew that Phantom's outward demeanor of anger and jealousy was just a cover-up, most likely. When he looked at Sam, I could see his hidden emotions, all the hurt and what I thought looked like _love_ towards Sam. Something deep and complicated was going on under the surface. I knew right then that I didn't have much of a chance with Sam. But hey, it was worth a shot…

And then, the Unpredictable Sam did the unexpected, again. She pulled away, slowly but firmly, and I barely caught the shining tears in her eyes.

She walked towards me, shaking her head.

"You're a little late, Phantom. You had your chance."

And she took my hand, walking away.

--

**My inspiration?**

**CUTE IS WHAT WE AIM FOR'S NEW ALBUM! **_**ROTATION**_**. HAHA. I LOVE IT.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Dash

**Perspective**

**Part Three:**

**Dash.**

**--**

My phone was vibrating.

And I swear, it scared the _crap_ out of me.

I was just taking a walk (just taking a walk, no lie) when it happened. Sure, I knew about Sam's "secret admirer." So? That doesn't mean I planned on showing up at the Pier and seeing who it was for myself. Nope. Not at all. Never.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open without even looking who was calling, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dash!"

The voice was familiar…_Tucker_?

"Tucker?" Original, Dash; _nice_.

"Sure is. Uh, where are you?" He asked quickly.

Confused, I replied, "I'm taking a walk…"

"Are you near the Pier?" I hesitated. This could end badly, depending on what I said. But Tucker didn't sound like he was going to trick me, or anything. So I answered truthfully.

"Sure, I guess so." Casual. That's always good. Even though I _did_ kind of lie, because I could see the Pier from where I was standing…

"Get over here. Now."

Everything froze, for that second. The tone of his voice just didn't sound right. "What's wrong? Is Sam okay?"

I heard Tucker snort. "Why does everyone automatically think something is wrong with _Sam_? What about me? What if _I'm_ in danger?" He questioned bitterly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, dude. But yeah, it's sorta kinda something like that…just get here, okay? AND SOON."

A beep. He hung up on me.

Wasting no time, I decided to use my stiff football running skills, jogging before eventually falling into a sprint. Good thing I had decided to "take a walk" near the Pier. Sam must've been in some kind of trouble, because Tucker had sounded pretty rushed. I wasn't taking any chances.

And of course, my mind was filled with those dreaded What If questions; What if Sam's secret admirer was trying to hurt her? What if he wasn't who he said he was? What if he was a murderer that just escaped from prison and had some weird obsession -

My thoughts abruptly stopped as I did the same right when I got to the Pier, breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" I asked after a moment.

Tucker visibly jumped and turned towards me. "Sam's meeting her secret admirer." No, really? I kind of figured that. But I just kept quiet.

There was a strange sound behind me, and I turned around to see _Phantom_, with a ferocious expression on his face and a angry glint in his glowing green eyes. Shit, what was _he_ doing here?

"Took you long enough," Tucker muttered. Does that mean Tucker had called him on purpose? Was Sam's situation really _that_ bad?

"Phantom?" I asked aloud. Tucker just shrugged. "What is he doing?" I asked him quietly. This was so weird…

"Phantom's a complex…ghost." Tucker stated, grinning as if he knew something I didn't. Still confused, here. You're not helping!

But Phantom was already walking briskly towards Sam and her secret admirer, and Tucker and I struggled to keep up. Sam didn't _look_ like she was in danger; in fact, she looked pretty content. There was a guy with her, and he didn't look dangerous or murderous in the least bit.

Actually, the only one here that looked dangerous or murderous was _Phantom_.

There was something wrong with this picture, but what?

Secret Admirer looked towards Sam with a confused expression, "Did you invite people here?" Sam looked enraged as she saw us, glaring at Tucker. Obviously she knew that he was the one who called me here. Well, and he probably called Phantom here, too…

Sam looked back towards SA. "Well, I told Tucker to come so I wouldn't get kidnapped," I almost smiled. Smart girl. She pointed at Tucker. "But it looks like _he_ invited the other two." Another glare.

Tucker shrugged. "You yelled! I thought he was trying to drag you away, or something." So that's why I was called, Tucker had originally thought that Sam was in danger. But was Phantom really necessary? Why did he bother to come, did he even really _know_Sam in the first place?

Sam looked at me and Phantom for a moment, and then opened her mouth as if she were to say something, but Phantom spoke instead, "Who are you?"

Simple question. _Terrifying_ tone.

But I just couldn't help myself. "This is Sam's _secret admirer_." I mocked. Sam turned her glare towards me, and I felt a little guilty.

"No, this is _Parker Thompson_." She corrected in the same tone. Parker Thompson?! Wasn't he like the richest, most popular and prestigious guy in town?

Great. If I had any chances with her at all, they were gone now.

"You have a secret admirer?" Phantom asked. Again, I thought, _what does he care_?

Sam seemed to look at Phantom for the first time then, and her eyes widened visibly. Parker suddenly chimed in, "Oh, Phantom! I've heard many stories about you. This is the first time I've seen you up close." I heard Tucker chuckle.

The first and the last, buddy.

Phantom's glare intensified. "Yeah, um, what _are_ you doing here, exactly?" The question was just _begging_ to be asked. I needed to know!

Sam smirked, her eyes angry. "Yeah, _Phantom_. What brings you here on a night like this?" It seemed like she too knew something I didn't.

Looks like Parker didn't know either, though. He looked just as confused as I felt at the moment.

Phantom's gaze softened as he glanced at her. "Sam -"

"Actually, Sam and I were just leaving."

Yeah, Phantom was radiating his murderous intent. Parker must have a death wish.

But Sam looked relieved, and Tucker seemed amused. Oh well. Phantom growled dangerously. "She's not going anywhere with _you_."

I scoffed. I hated Phantom's almost arrogant and all-knowing attitude. He didn't know Sam, did he? Why did he act like he owned her, or something? "So what, she's going with _you_ then? I don't think so." I probably shouldn't have said that, because now it looked like Phantom was going to have two murders under his belt, now.

Tucker was laughing. What the hell?!

"Well, she's certainly not going with you," Phantom nodded towards Parker, and then me, "or _you_."

I wanted to go off on him, but I spotted Sam's distressed and angry look. She could handle this, she looked pissed off enough.

"Actually, I _am_ going with Parker, and since when are you my boss?" Yes, exactly what _I_ was thinking. "Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend, Phantom?" She sneered. Wait, I was missing something, _again_. "I'm sure she needs you more than I do." Pain flickered through Sam's eyes, and I wondered if I was the only one who noticed. She frowned and suddenly grabbed Parker's hand boldly, squeezing through Tucker and Phantom so she could make an escape.

And Phantom, he had special powers, after all. He was as quick as lightening as he grabbed Sam's other hand pulled her into him, leaving Parker dumbfounded. I was even more angry now, and I glared at the close proximity they were in. _Way_ too close…

"Sam, don't do this." Whisper.

Secret. Hidden. I didn't know exactly what was going on…

…but I'd find out eventually.

Sam didn't looked convinced, or dazzled by his "sincere" whisper. She pulled away from him firmly. I could've done a victory dance, until she grabbed Parker's hand again.

"You're a little late, Phantom," This was hard for her. I could tell by her voice. "You had your chance."

Since when does unknown, strange ghosts get a chance?

Where was mine?

--

**Aw, that was sad. I really, really enjoyed writing this part. Yay! **

**Anyway, please review! I got a new poll up, go vote! (:**


	4. Danny

**Perspective**

**Part Four:**

**Danny.**

* * *

I looked down.

Ghost-fighting wasn't fun anymore, it was just annoying. A chore. Something I had become to dread and avoid. Without Sam or Tucker around (but especially Sam), it just wasn't interesting. Of course, ghost-fighting had never been _enjoyable_, but at least my ex-best-friends could make it better.

I didn't move as I heard my phone go off, about the seventh time since I sat down on top of my house. I looked to the side, at my phone this time, and my eyes widened when I realized that it was Tucker.

I picked it up and answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny."

I couldn't help but smile. "…Tucker? You're actually talking to me?"

"Not exactly. Listen, I have a slight problem. Well, technically, it's _Sam's_ problem -"

I automatically perked up at the sound of her name, and I panicked. Problem? Sam? This couldn't be good.

"What? Sam? What kind of problem?"

"Calm down, dude. We're at the Pier -"

"What happened? Is she hurt?" I couldn't help but interrupt again. The Pier wasn't a safe place; what was she DOING there?

I heard Tucker sigh on the other end of the line. "No! Listen, Sam has this guy after her and we sorta need your help."

I froze.

Another guy.

After Sam.

Flash of red --

"I'll be there." I hung up the phone.

* * *

It didn't take me long at all to get to the Pier, but I was surprised and angered to see that Dash was there, for some reason. At least I could rule Dash out for being the Problem Guy, but that wasn't so much of a good thing.

"Took you long enough," Tucker muttered under his breath.

"Phantom?" I heard Dash ask, with apparent confusion in his voice.

Oops.

Of course I hadn't thought about changing back before I got to the Pier, I wasn't thinking clearly at all. All I could of was getting Sam away, away from the Pier and that guy, whoever he was.

But I paid no mind to him, or Tucker, and walked ahead of them towards Sam…and the other guy.

As I stood next to Tucker and Dash, in front of Sam and the-other-guy, I realized I didn't recognize the other at all. He looked like…

…competition.

I cursed in my mind.

Guy looked at Sam, "Did you invite people here?"

I was getting angrier by the moment.

Sam looked at him. "Well, I invited Tucker to come so I wouldn't get kidnapped," She pointed to Tucker, and I couldn't help but feel a little proud and angry at the same time. She was smart, to bring someone with her, but if only she would've told me… "But it looks like _he_ invited the other two."

She glared at him and Tucker just shrugged. "You yelled! I thought he was trying to drag you away, or something."

He better not have, or maybe I would actually have to kill this guy.

Sam looked at me and Dash, and opened her mouth as if to talk, but I couldn't help myself, "Who are you?"

I just had to know.

"This is Sam's _secret admirer_," Dash spoke up, his voice mocking. A secret admirer, really? What decade were we in?

"No, this is _Parker Thompson_," Sam corrected, in the same mocking tone of voice.

Parker Thompson? That one really rich guy that went to that one private school? And what the hell is this business about a secret admirer?

"You have a secret admirer?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Parker Thompson, who I had to admit wasn't bad-looking, looked at me curiously. "Oh, Phantom! I've heard many stories about you. This is the first time I've seen you up close."

_Yeah, and it will most likely be your last,_ I thought, glaring at him.

Dash chimed in, "Yeah, um, what are you doing here, exactly?"

I was about to open my mouth and tell him where to shove it, but Sam spoke before I had a chance. "Yeah, _Phantom_. What brings you here on a night like this?"

I glanced at her, and my eyes softened. She looked pissed. "Sam -"

Parker, who I swear I was going to punch in the mouth, decided that this was the perfect moment to jump in the conversation, "Actually, Sam and I were just leaving."

Leaving? Together? They were leaving together to be alone?

Not if I had a say in it.

I glared at him and growled lowly, "She's not going anywhere with _you_."

I heard someone scoff beside me. "So what, she's going with _you_, then? I don't think so." It was Dash. Did he want to die along with Mr. Rich Boy over here?

"Well, she's certainly not going with you." I nodded towards Mr. Rich Boy, and then I glanced at Dash. "_Or_ you."

"Actually, I _am_ going with Parker, and since when are you my boss?" _I never said I was her boss, _I thought crossly. "Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend, Phantom?" Oh shit. That was a close one. Even though I knew Sam would never make a slip-up, she was really cutting corners here. "I'm sure she needs you more than I do."

Then she grabbed Parker's hand and tried to make an escape by squeezing in between me and Tucker, but I couldn't let her go. I know that she was severely pissed at me, but I felt like if I let her go, I'd be making a huge mistake.

My hand reached out to grab hers and I pulled her away from Parker, or as far away as I could.

"Sam, don't do this."

I was surprised by my own voice. It sounded desperate, soft, weak. Somehow, that was the way Sam always made me feel.

She shook her and pulled away after a few moments, and I really had no choice but to let her.

She was really letting go.

"You're a little late, Phantom," She whispered as she moved towards Parker again. I felt my chest ache. "You had your chance."

And then she walked away.

* * *

**About damn time, right?**

**=D **

**Review.**


End file.
